The invention relates to a meal tray dispensing trolley enabling two adjacent coplanar trays each having a hot part and a cold part to be positioned on each loading level, said trolley comprising:                a parallelepipedic enclosure open on two opposite faces each equipped with a door, said faces being connected by two side panels,        hot plates superposed in the central zone of the enclosure, acting as support for the hot parts of the meal trays,        plate supports arranged along the side panels of the enclosure,        first and second slides arranged along the side panels of the enclosure for guiding and securing the cold parts of the trays,        a bodywork protecting said enclosure.        